


eat that d(onut)

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [12]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Person A and B have a contest on who can stack the most donuts on their dick."How many donuts long is your cock?""What?" Is the only thing Donghyuk can answer.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Series: iKON Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	eat that d(onut)

Yunhyeong is so drunk he can barely walk straight.

Donghyuk grabs him by the arm and guides him to his room. "You know you need to drink slowly unless you wanna end up all fucked up just like you are right now."

"Whatever," Yunhyeong laughs.

Donghyuk helps him get on the bed, but Yunhyeong doesn't seem to want to.

"Just go to sleep," Donghyuk tells him.

"You can't tell me what to do," Yunhyeong says, trying to fight a losing battle.

Donghyuk rises an eyebrow. "Yes, I can. I just did."

Yunhyeong sticks his tongue out in mockery, and Donghyuk simply rolls his eyes, not feeling threatened at all.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yunhyeong says again, way louder than needed. "My dick is bigger than yours," he argues.

Donghyuk is so tacken aback all he can do is let out a dry laugh. "Sure."

"I'm serious!" Yunhyeong argues. "I'm bigger, I have power over you."

"You know, that's patriarchal ideology."

Yunhyeong takes a second to answer. "I am too drunk to process what you just said." He stays silent for a second, thinking. "My dick is bigger," he says. "And I can prove it."

Donghyuk is so done with this conversation he's about to walk out of the room.

Before he can get far, Yunhyeong speaks again, "How many donuts long is your cock?"

"What?" Is the only thing Donghyuk can answer.

"How. Many. Donuts," Yunhyeong says, pointing a finger at him. "Look, I have some donuts," he says, grabbing a white box from his nightstand. "I was saving these for us to eat for breakfast, but this is a better idea." Yunhyeong opens the box. "Whoever can stack up more donuts on their soft dick wins."

Donghyuk doesn't know what to say or do other than stare at him like Yunhyeong grew a second head, because nothing short of that could puzzle him as much as a donuts-long-dick can.

"Are you-" Donghyuk tries, but Yunhyeong is already shoving his pants down and grabbing his dick, taking two donus and piling them up on it.

Donghyuk watches patiently, and when he realizes Yunhyeong can't add any more donuts without them falling, he accepts the challenge.

"Fine," he says, sitting next to Yunhyeong on the bed and pushing his jeans down to free his cock.

Donghyuk grabs three donuts, and easily piles them up on his dick, clearly winning against Yunhyeong's two.

"Well, fuck," Yunhyeong says as he obviously loses the donut contest.

"Will you go to sleep now?" Donghyuk asks.

Yunhyeong pouts, but a challenge is a challenge, and he just lost. "I can't believe we just wasted so many donuts."

Donghyuk is offended. "We didn't waste anything, you did." Donghyuk throws his donuts on the trashcan and pulls his jeans up again. "Now go to sleep, for fuck's sake."

Yunhyeong is not a sore loser, so he only nods. He takes his own donuts and throws them away too. "Touche."

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me like that i was held at gunpoint. as always, thank you for reading and [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwans)


End file.
